civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Pleasants
For the English music critic Henry Pleasants, see Henry Pleasants (music critic). |died= |placeofbirth= Buenos Aires, Argentina |placeofdeath= |placeofburial= Charles Baber Cemetery, Pottsville |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Brig. Gen. Henry C. Pleasants |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Henry Clay Pleasants (February 16, 1833 – March 26, 1880) was a coal mining engineer and a brigadier general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. He is best known for organizing the building of an underground tunnel filled with explosives under the Confederate lines outside Petersburg, Virginia, resulting in the Battle of the Crater on July 30, 1864, an opportunity for Union troops to break the defense of Petersburg. He is also known, in fiction, as a character in Harry Turtledove's alternate history book, The Guns of the South, in which he conceives a similar idea to break a stalemated siege. Early life and career Pleasants was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina, and did not live in the United States until age 13, when he was sent to school in Philadelphia. He worked for the Pennsylvania Railroad and in anthracite coal mines. In 1857, he moved to Pottsville, Pennsylvania, to become a civil engineer in the local mining industry.Pottsville history Civil War With the outbreak of hostilities, Pleasants became a second lieutenant in the 6th Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry, which enlisted for only three months. He re-enlisted as a captain in the 48th Pennsylvania in July 1861.Pennsylvania Volunteers of the Civil War. The regiment initially saw service in the Western Theater, but came east and fought in such battles as Antietam, Second Bull Run, Fredericksburg and in the Wilderness. By 1864, Pleasants had risen to lieutenant colonel and commanded the 48th Pennsylvania, which was one of the units outside Petersburg. Many of the 48th were coal miners, and Pleasants supposedly heard his men suggest running a shaft under the Confederate lines.National Park Service. Pleasants went to his superiors, who approved the plan. He battled a lack of supplies, as well as a lack of interest on the part of Union generals (until other attacks on Petersburg failed). He was successful in his construction to such an extent that the explosion killed nearly three hundred Confederate soldiers. However, the Union troops under Ambrose Burnside failed to take advantage of the explosion and suffered considerable casualties. The Confederates recovered their original position. On August 1, 1864, Pleasants was rewarded for his ingenuity and efforts by being promoted to command the 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, IX Corps by Brig. Gen. Robert B. Potter, the division commander.Official Records, Series 1, Volume 42, Part 2, Page 11 Pleasants was brevetted as a brigadier general on March 13, 1865. The citation brevetting him specifically mentions his service at Petersburg—it was not his fault that other officers bungled the opportunity. Pleasants returned to Pottsville after mustering out of the army in 1865 and resumed his role as a mining engineer for the Philadelphia and Reading Coal and Iron Company, rising to the positions of Chief Engineer and then Superintendent. Pleasants died at the age of 47 and was buried in the Charles Baber Cemetery in Pottsville. Retrieved on 2008-12-02 Fictional appearance (The Guns of the South) In Harry Turtledove's alternate history novel, The Guns of the South, Pleasants was captured by the Confederate forces and, after the end of hostilities, decided to remain in the Confederacy; eventually enlisting in the Confederate Army after the Rivington men attempt to overthrow the government. When facing a seemingly impenetrable defensive position, he hears a fellow soldier jokingly suggest going under the Rivington men's fortified position and conceives a similar scheme as he did in real life, a scheme which is quickly accepted by his commanding general, Nathan Bedford Forrest. This attempt is more successful than that at Petersburg, and a massive crater is created, allowing the Confederates to break the Rivington men's defenses. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Pleasants, Henry, Inferno at Petersburg, Philadelphia, Chilton Book Co., Book Division 1961. Notes Category:1833 births Category:1880 deaths Category:People from Pottsville, Pennsylvania Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War es:Henry Pleasants